


I Remember...

by kazuma85



Category: Bleach
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, POV First Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Romance, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 09:39:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5285846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kazuma85/pseuds/kazuma85
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I remember the first time I kissed you. You didn't kiss back – you were just standing there sort of stunned, gaping at me with this genuine schoolboy blush.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Remember...

 

 

I remember the first time I kissed you. You didn't kiss back – you were just standing there sort of stunned, gaping at me with this genuine schoolboy blush. You were adorable and I had to kiss you again and boy, was I happy when you actually responded that time. It's only then that you've told me you wanted me too, just as much as I've wanted you.

I remember the first time I stripped you naked. You were so shy, but curious. You were looking at me with those big brandy eyes of yours, following my every move with them, gasping quietly at every touch. You didn't utter a single word, you were just gasping and groaning, until I had you melting in my arms, clutching at me and panting in my mouth. Your every breath tasted sweet, every moan, every tiny little sound...

You little brat, you hogged all of my feelings just for yourself... Well, I don't mind... I wanted it that way, anyway. But to think that behind that grumpiness of yours was this gentle creature that really just wants to be loved... I'm so happy to be the one who discovered it.

When we made love for the first time, I held you close while you were trembling and calling my name. You kept repeating how much you wanted me, moaning and whining while clenching around me. It was a huge turn-on to see your face, showing such amazement with all the things I was doing to you, while I was kissing you, holding you... While I was making love to you, while I was _fucking_ you... I couldn't believe I pleased you so much, especially since it was your first time. You asked me to do it harder and faster, and I did, and you... you screamed for me, you hollered my name over and over again, I'm surprised my ego didn't shoot up through the roof.

 

*****

 

Right now we're on your bed, my fingertips are slowly skimming up your legs - your long, muscular legs... I could write poems just about your legs, how you wrap them around me and squeeze me while I'm buried inside of you...

My tongue follows my fingers and you shiver under my touch. You always do, you're so receptive and you always ask for more... I feel your muscles quivering as you arch towards me, your hands pulling lightly at my hair.

I hear a ' _please_ ' from you as my mouth draws near your hip. You never know what I'm gonna do. Sometimes I tease you until you wanna hit me and sometimes I just take you in my mouth and suck you until you scream...

I love your skin... It's so smooth and soft... Feels so good, _so right_ , under my hands... And a cute bellybutton... It's perfectly shaped, makes me wanna touch around it for hours. I know it sounds stupid but that's what you do to me.

I stare at that thin, rust-colored treasure trail of yours... Leads right down to your... hmmm, you're dripping already? God, Ichigo, you're so... _so_ amazing... How your body responds to my touch... Gotta taste you, Ichi, I've no patience to take it slow and tease you tonight...

My lips close around the head of your cock and I lick away that little drop of precome. You whimper and I can feel your thighs shivering. I know you want it bad; it was _you_ who dragged _me_ up to your room the moment we came to your house. Good thing we're alone, too, cause you get pretty vocal...

Huh, you already are. You're already calling my name and moaning in between and I've only started. I love your taste, could suck you forever... Your fingers tighten in my hair, pulling and twisting harder than before and I know this won't last long. We've been working toward this the whole evening while we were out, whispering and touching subtly. It took me months to get you out of your shy shell and now all I really have to do is to let you know I want you and you immediately start to think of a way to escape our friends and find a secluded place for a make-out session... Or just go to your house, like now...

Mmm, anyway, where was I? My left hand replaces my mouth as I explore lower, nipping at your sensitive skin until I get to your tight, pink entrance. I push your legs up so I'd get an easier access... God, I love doing this to you... Making you howl and moan as I push my tongue inside you. I can feel you twitching and you squirm, trying to get more... Oh, yes, I can give you more, just be patient... I wanna hear you grow desperate...

I lick you messily on purpose, to make you wet, and then I change tactics and stiffen my tongue, pushing slowly in and out, in and out. I hear you whine and mewl, your cock twitches in my hand and I have to stop cause I wanna feel you come with your cock in my mouth and my fingers up your ass.

Being such a wonderful creature, you already knew that, so I notice how you silently place a tube of lube by your left hip, perfectly within my reach. After I lube my fingers, there's no more pausing. We hardly ever use one finger now, so I press in two, wanting to hear you, really hear you.

You gasp and groan with a string of ' _oh god, oh yes, oh fuck_ ' following your shaken breath. Can't say I'm not flattered that you enjoy my fingers so much. And me? I absolutely love your ass. You're still so damn tight, no matter how many times I've fucked you...

I shift on the bed so I can take you in my mouth, while moving my fingers deep and slow within you. Your pretty cock is all wet now and I can't suppress a groan before I kiss the tip and then suck it into my mouth, circling my tongue while my fingers search for your sweet spot. When I feel it under my fingertips, you buckle and moan, dripping more in my mouth.

You're gonna come soon, I know it, and I wanna drag it out as much as I can. As you gasp and roll your hips, I slowly massage your prostate, slowly bob my head, making sounds of my own. You're moving gracefully, fucking yourself on my fingers, filling my mouth with more precome, your voice cracking until you can only breathe.

And then, I feel your cock swelling slightly more between my lips, your moving hips lose their rhythm... You clench around my fingers and howl as you release in my mouth. So good. _So. Fucking. Good._ I swallow everything you offer me and then I lick you clean, nuzzling your stomach afterwards.

Slowly, I press kisses up to your chest and then you lift your head to look at me, and you're panting hard and licking your lips while a drop of sweat trickles down your neck. You smile, something like you're thanking me, telling me how you feel about me, purring all the while...

You're so damn sexy...

And I know that look in your eyes. It's my turn now.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this little piece :)  
> Comments are very appreciated!


End file.
